


Gonna Leave You

by Dustybaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driven by anger and the Mark of Cain, Dean searched to find Sammy and you.<br/>Taken by demons and abused, you and Sam fight to get free...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inspired by 10X10. Seeing Dean laying to Metatron was all the inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the idea.
> 
> Special thanks to my fantastic Beta reader, Jess!

Dean stood over the man who was crumpled on his knees chained to the floor with shackles on each of his wrists. Blood specked his skin and covered his fingers as if he was wearing a crimson glove. The demon blade was shaking slightly in his hand as he stepped back.

"Where is she?" Dean snarled with a vicious look in his green eyes that made them appear darker.

"Oh your little whore is dead along with that piece of shit brother of yours." The man looked up and replied with a set of bloodstained teeth.

"Last chance... where are they?" Dean said with a calm voice.

"You're too late, asshole."

Dean pursed his lips and nodded slowly. He smiled and revealed all his teeth. He dropped his head for a moment then nodded and slowly looked up. Without remorse or even a thought, Dean dragged the knife across the demon's throat, blood spilled down the man's chest as a faint orange glow seeped from the wound. Dean had followed the demon to a gas station and as he was harassing girls when they came out with their purchases; he trapped him.

Dean had sliced into him good, making the demon bleed and sweat out details, where they had taken his girl _(yes, you fucking idiot)_ , why they picked her _(she smelled like Winchester and tried to fight back.)_ and if Sam was there _(oh yes, he was stuck like a pig and slowly bleeding out as they spoke.)_

Dean stabbed the demon knife into the demon's shoulder. The man screamed louder, it was shrill, blood curdling as it echoed off the shack walls, and filled Dean's ears like a symphony.

"I can end this... stop the pain. That deep muscle burn, the slow building agony that seems to be setting into your bones. That hellfire that’s licking at your heels..." Dean taunted  
as he slowly stood up and backed off.

Stunt demon number 3 was moaning from pain, and then sucking in air to alleviate his pain to no avail. Dean spun on his heels and grabbed the knife's handle, he twisted it hard to the right, feeling the muscle and bones resist against the metal. The demon cried out as blood poured from his neck and arm.

Dean retracted the knife and held it steady in his hand. He could feel the violence in his insides twisting up, the Mark pushing him to do more. Plunge the knife into the demon's body and cause even more suffering. He dragged the tip from the collar bone through the cotton t shirt and towards his belly button.

"Please, kill me!" The demon pleaded with agony. Apparently, this was his breaking point.

"You know what I want, don't be a bitch." Dean mocked the demon as he pushed the tip slightly into the soft tissue of the belly.

"12572 Willow Drive." The demon panted and gave a sound that was like a whine.

"Was that so hard?" Dean said coldly as he pulled the knife back then plunged it deep into his chest. He watched the demon spark and flare a bright orange as the demon died at his feet.

Relief washed through his veins, it was unlike anything. Not even sex was this good, though it was close. He stepped back and wiped the knife on a dirty rag. He knew he had to dispose of the body but the only thing he wanted more than a fight, was Sammy and his girl back.

*

I could see Sam in the faint light. He was strapped to a chair across the room from the bed where I was tied down with ropes that were too tight on my skin, digging it and cutting off the circulation to my feet. My body was weak and ached from fighting off the demons that had jumped me. No matter how good I thought I was there was too many of them. Ten demons crawled from the woodwork and ganged up on me. Throwing me around like I weighed less than a feather, hauling me up, hogtying me and dumping me in the trunk of a car.

I watched them drag Sam's limp body into the room and drop him on the floor like a sack of potatoes. His body dropped with a heavy thud that made my stomach ache with worry.

"Sammy! Oh god!" I cried out, "Sammy wake up!"

A demon with wide shoulders and a grimace painted on his face strolled over and slapped me. Pain ricocheted across my face and rattled my teeth. He turned back to Sam, slamming his boot into Sam's side. Sam's limp body rocked a little but he never stirred from his unconscious state.

I watched as he lifted Sam's body from the floor and tied him down to the chair with the same thick looking ropes that were keeping me restrained to the shoddy bed. He turned back to me and approached with heavy footsteps. The demon loomed over me with hatred in his eyes.

"Can’t wait to get a taste of you." He murmured as he ran a hand over my leg. Chills coursed through me, I knew what he meant and it made me sick, "hearing the sound of you  
begging me to stop before I kill you is going to make this worth it."

"What are you gonna do, monologue me to death?" I asked him with a calm voice, using sarcasm to hide exactly how scared I was.

"Ramon wants a pow wow... now." A voice broke into the room acting as a savior. The demon growled at me then turned quickly leaving me alone with Sam

I waited for a while before I made a peep. I lifted my head and tried to get a good look at Sam. I could see his face was bloody and swollen. Blood was on his hands and the light tan jacket. I could see him breathing as his shoulders rose and fell.

"Sam!" I hissed. I watched him, hoping he'd stir.

"Damn it Sam!" I whispered with a bite to my voice. I rattled the headboard with my hands using as much effort as I could; hearing the clacking of the boards and not caring if it  
alerted the pack of demons within earshot of the room. Sam barely stirred, just a slow and steady rhythm of his breaths.

"Sammy, please wake up!" I pleaded as hope began to wane. I closed my eyes and tried to keep calm. I needed a plan. I needed an exit strategy that didn't involve me being put in  
a pine box with Sam.

My head was spinning and filling with ideas that were quickly smothered with despair. Then a small sound, the confused and groggy groan from Sam filled my ears and my heart expanded with joy to the point of breaking.

"Sammy!" I said feeling joyful tears welling at the lash line.

"What the fuck?" He groaned and looked around wildly, "are you hurt?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Are you hurt?" I asked as he struggled with the ropes but got nowhere.

"Where's Dean?" I asked as calm as I could.

"Bunker, I think. Told him it was a beer run but I was gonna come look for you. Bring you home." Sam said with a pained voice.

The fight that Dean and I had gotten into was big. It was about the Mark and how the level of violence had been turned up to a thousand. He had overkilled every monster that we'd hunted. Dean had gotten angry, shoved me away from him when I confronted him about it, telling him that the Mark of Cain was changing him as a person and that I was scared for him. His muscles were tight and his fists were balled up like rocks. Stupidly, I reached for him, to pull him back to me when I was slammed into a wall with his forearm pressing into my throat. After a moment, he dropped his arm and stumbled back. In shock and anger, I lashed out slapping him and screaming in his face.

I stormed out with steam pouring from my ears, needing some kind of violence to make myself feel better. Dean had never hurt me in our two years together, even through all the bullshit with angels and leviathans; never once had he lashed out at me. I found myself at a bar with a twitchy feeling in my palms to start a fight. Two demon assholes were there making deals with locals. They knew who I was and they wanted a fight. The fight was quick and I was thrown in the trunk of some piece of shit car.

It had been two days since the fight with Dean. Two days in a dark room, with an uncomfortable bed as my cell. Two days of being interrogated on where Dean was holing up. Hell was looking for him and I was their bargaining chip. Two days of being hit and kicked, cut and shouted at by the demons, all of them were uglier than the one before.

"Dean doesn't know where either of us are." I said feeling my heart pick up in speed as my head worked double time.

"No." Sam said with a disheartened voice, "What have they done to you?"

"Beat me. Cut me and asked me where you guys were hiding," I said staring at his swollen face, “looks like you know that first hand though."

"Yeah." Sam was shuffling in his seat, working the ropes looser at his ankle. Lifting his leg and lowering it.

“What are you doing?” I hissed at him, my eyes darting between him and the door, fear and dread began running cold through my body. I knew that the demon would be back, I knew that it would be soon and if he was loose, that demon would hurt Sam.

“Getting us outta here.” Sam said without looking up. His leg still working, up and down, “Why’d they take our shoes?” 

“I didn’t think to ask.” I said softly as I watched him.

The door swung open and captain broad shoulders stepped in. Sam tensed up and shot a look to me. The burly demon came into the room and went right for Sam.

"Where's your brother?" The demon asked with an angry voice

“Probably at a bar. Maybe sleeping.” Sam said with a dry voice. He stared up at the big man with no trace of fear in his face. I felt my lungs clench as I waited for the response. The large demon leaned down to the same level as Sam, he grinned and touched Sam’s chin carefully.

“You will break.” The demon said with an emotionless voice. His fist slammed into Sam’s face over and over again, forcing out horrible groans of pain from Sam. Sam slumped over and rocked from side to side with each punch from the demon; I knew I needed to stop it. I need to force his attentions from Sam. 

"Hey, didn't they tell you it's called a fair fight for a reason, asshole?" I shouted and watched the demon stand upright then turn to me. His chest heaved as he pulled in air. He headed for me. Calmly he pulled the ropes from my legs. He grabbed the waist of my jeans and began to pull them down. I kicked and bucked against him, trying desperately to keep him away from me.

“No! No! Stop!” I shrieked and fought to get him back from me.

"I going to keep my promise, you fucking whore." He said with disdain tainting his gravelly voice. He ripped the material of my jeans, tore at the waist. I was shouting and kicking him begging him to stop. He grabbed my legs and pulled them apart with one hand as the other pulled at his belt and began to push his jeans down revealing the skin of his low  
belly.

"Hey!" Sam shouted over us. The demon spun into the chair that Sam had been sitting in. The chair cracked with a heavy metal ringing. The demon crumpled to the floor with a large gash on the side of his face. Sam quickly started spouting Latin to pull the demon from the big man.

Sam dropped to my side and cut the ropes from my waist with a knife that he had stashed somewhere on his body. I had never wanted to hug him more than I did right then. He looked up; still speaking in Latin as he smiled then freed my arms. 

"Audi nos!" Sam said taking my hand and pulling me up. The room filled with smoke as Sam put his arms around me to help me up. My legs were weak and shaking from hunger and adrenaline as we walked to the door. I clutched the cotton of his shirt like he was an anchor, the only thing keeping me from floating away.

We stopped as we heard the house outside of the room explode into shouting and pained screams that were snuffed out as quickly as they came. I watched Sam reach for the handle and a small squeak slipped out from my lips, it was supposed to be words, telling him no, wait! But nothing more than a mouse like noise came out.

“Shh!” Sam hissed at me.

Running feet came towards the room but the sound of foot falls stopped. Sam pushed me behind him. I grabbed his side, feeling it was wet and warm I pulled my hand back and close to me. It smelled like wet pennies.

"You're bleeding?" I hissed. He ignored me and pressed an ear to the wall. The footfalls stop and the place was silent. No screams or fighting. Sam grabbed my hand and reached for the door handle. Hesitation gripped my inside and I held my breath. 

He pulled the door open and took me with him into the hall. We move as silently as we could. The walls were dingy and pocked with bullet holes and gaping wounds. I could feel every piece of plaster and bullet casing under my bare feet. The house was eerily silent except the water heater chugging water and the pipes rattling as if it was taking in staggered breaths. 

Sam stepped into the main room with me in tow. Bodies littered the floor, blood covered and lifeless. I gripped Sam's hand and pushed close to him. He stepped over bodies headed towards the door. 

"Sammy?" Dean's voice called out and was soft like a cooing dove, "Baby?"

"De?" Sam's voice softened as he stared at Dean. I let go of Sam and rushed for Dean. I threw my arms around his neck and gripped him tight in a hug. He lifted me off the ground and squeezed me tight in his arms. I let out a big breath and felt my body relax. He set me on the floor and cupped my face with both hands. I grinned up at him, seeing his face was the relief that I was so desperate for moments before.

A strong force threw me away from Dean and against the wall. My head collided into the wood and forced my eyes to spot over and my ears to ring loudly. I fell to the floor and felt my back press against the old boards that once were covered in plaster now had exposed nails and wires. Sam was forced against the wall across from me, he was groaning out in pain as he tried to fight against the iron like grip that was keeping both of us pinned. The pressure and weight against my chest made it feel like the bones of my ribs were going to break. I sucked in air to alleviate pain but it only made the pressure intensify.

“Dean Winchester.” A familiar voice crowed out of the darkness as the sound of hard soled shoes clacked against the wood. Ramon was a tan skinned man with short brown hair that was always perfectly coifed, dressed in tight clean jeans and a tighter black shirt with a leather jacket thrown over his shoulders nonchalantly. He looked like a cheap version of James Dean with black eyes, “You don’t remember me do you?”

“Yeah because I remember all the demons from the demon quarterly.” Dean said with heavy sarcasm.

“Turning against your nature. Killing your brethren. You are banging a chick like her. A damn hunter. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that the time you spent traveling with  
Crowley taught you nothing.” Ramon said as he clicked his tongue against his teeth in disapproval.

“What can I say? I’m a rebel.” Dean looked back and frowned at me then glanced to Sam, “Let them go.”

“No, you’re a fool Winchester.” Ramon hissed, “I can’t do that. You need to come back and fulfill the prophecy.”

Dean took three steps towards Ramon who didn’t move. He dropped his head and his shoulders slumped slightly as he raised his left arm and touched his lips. Dean let out a sigh and shook his head. He gave one quick glance then threw a punch with his right hand. Dean followed it with a left hook then another right. 

It threw Ramon off and his staggered back slightly; he centered himself and attacked Dean. Both men threw punches and kicked. Dean grabbed the shoulders of Ramon and threw him into a table, sending wood and splinters flying all around the room. Ramon landed on a female demon who had her throat slashed. 

Ramon jumped up and lunged at Dean, who caught Ramon and slammed him down on to the floor. Ramon kicked his leg up and landed it into Dean’s ribs, which forced a grunt out. Dean was pushed to the side, allowing Ramon time to get up and grab me from the floor. He wrapped an arm around my stomach then pressed something hard into my throat. Sam was shouting for me to be released as the demon pulled me along the floor closer to Dean. The object pressed into my skin and forced it to split slightly, the warm blood from my neck slowly slid down my throat and between my breasts. It was painless and scared me slightly.

“You fight me girl and I will cut your fucking head off.” The demon hissed in my ear as Dean rose to his feet. I could see him breathing hard and his mouth press into a hard line the jaw muscles popped under his skin as his nose flared. Dean chuckled and dusted himself off. His face had healing cuts along his cheekbones and a red mark on his forehead. 

“You think that this is a game?” Dean asked with a quizzical look on his face as his eyes flashed black.

“I’ll gut her then work on your precious Sammy.” Ramon said with no humor in his voice.

“No you won’t.” 

“Then play your part Winchester, you know that the prophecy states the fallen one will bring rise to Lucifer.” The demon growled as Dean moved closer, I was transfixed on his eyes, once bright green and mesmerizing were now jet black and smooth like tourmaline stone. Ramon was skittish as he tugged me closer to him and pulled us both backward. I clenched my eyes shut hard and held my breath, I was sure that a slight movement and the knife would slice through my skin.

“Let her go.” Dean said his voice was low and taut. 

“Fine.” Ramon said as he pressed the knife into my skin. I let out a cry as the blade pinched into my skin and a whizzing sound filled me ear. The arm around my middle and the  
pressure of the knife fell away and my body felt like I was standing in a windstorm, swaying slightly on my heels. 

I was dead; this was my last seconds alive.

I heard Sam gasp in relief and arms grab me.

“I got ya.” Dean’s voice was soothing in my ear. My eyes shot open and stared up at Dean. I glanced back and stared at Sam who was standing behind me. 

“You wanna come home, now?” Dean asked as he stroked my hair and grinned at me. His palm pressed into my neck, “You’re bleeding, baby.”

 

I was sitting on Dean’s bed with my legs pulled up and crossed in front of me in shorts, one of his old shirts that was wearing thin in places with a fallen hem in the sleeve. I was clean, patched up and fed. Dean dropped the needle on the record player and the hiss of static fills the air and cuts the silence between us.

“Are we gonna talk about it?” I asked him, knowing his answer.

“Nothing to talk about.” 

“Dean, the Mark has gotta go. What did the demon mean about Lucifer?” I said firmly as he turned to face me. 

He said nothing, he moved around the room, tidying up things and putting them back into place. I turned to face him and frowned.

“Don’t ignore me.” I hissed.

“I am fine.” He said with a brusque voice. 

“No, you are a ticking bomb.” I said looking up at him as he approached me, “And I am scared, Dean.” 

“Scared, yeah but I think that there is something that you are feeling that you know you shouldn’t.” He grinned at me as he touched my chin to tilt it up at me.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” I said swallowing hard realizing that my stomach was filled with butterflies.

“You think it’s kinda sexy when I flash some black eyes at you.” Dean smirked, “When I was kickin ass, you were turned on.” 

“No, I was scared.”

“Baby, you’re not dumb.” Dean said with a clear voice as he leaned over. I blinked at him and took a breath in, “Demons can read minds… and you know that.”

“I know that you were thinking about how I could hold you down… pin that hot little ass of yours to the bed and fuck you into the mattress.” Dean growled in my ear then pulled  
back. His lips grazed my cheek as he grabbed my knees and yanked me to the end of the mattress.

“No, I was thinking that I didn't… wanna die.” I said swallowing and staring at his face, the curve of his plump soft pink lips as he smiled at me.

“I’m sure that thought crossed your mind.” Dean said softly as he pushed the hair away from my face. He kissed me again, his lips gentle against mine as his body leaned into me. 

“You’re not going to admit it no matter what I know.” He said pulling back and looking me in the eyes. I reached out and grabbed the back of his neck. I kissed him hard; I fell  
back and pulled him with me on the bed. He covered me and rested his body weight on his arms.

“Can you…?” I started to ask but he cut me off, flashing black eyes at me with a wicked grin that made my guts coil tight.

“But don’t tell Sam.” Dean said with a smoky voice.

“As long as you don’t go easy.” I replied as I pulled his shirt over his head. 

“Is that what you want?” He asked.

I nodded as I bit my lip. My stomach flipped with excitement. 

Dean backed off the bed.

He grabbed my ankles and yanked me down the sheets. I let out a loud laugh and shot up to meet his lips. He kissed me roughly and slid his hand around my neck. His fingers pulled at the collar of the shirt then yanked it over my head.

Dean kissed my lips then moved to my neck and shoulder. He trailed kissed down my skin to my belly; he stopped for a moment to whip the shorts from my waist and glanced up at me. He placed a kiss on my low belly then grabbed my sides with strong hands. He flipped me over and grabbed my wrists with one hand. My knees pulled up under me as I pressed my ass back into him. He let out a groan and tightened his hold on me. I curled my head to the side and watched his face as he pulled the black shorts down. 

He pushed himself into me, slow and easy. I took a big gulp of air and pushed back against him. He slammed into me with a groan. I felt my lung tighten and my heart speed up faster. 

“Dean!” I whimpered and tried to grab for him, “Please!”

He pumped into me harder, groaning and hissing as he gripped my ass with his fingertips. I felt my insides began to burn as I moaned out. My head was spinning and filling with half words and the sound of my blood pushing through my veins. He pushed my head into the mattress and rammed himself harder into me. 

His hips stilled as he ripped me up and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my shoulder and groaned as he found his rhythm; the stubble on his cheek grazed my neck as his teeth raked over my skin before he bit down on the muscle of my shoulder. I let out a cry and grabbed for his arms.

“This what you wanted?” He growled in my ear. 

“God! Yeah, oh fuck!” I said feeling my inside winding up faster and my heart thumping faster against my ribs. 

Dean chuckled and grabbed my breast hard, pulling the nipple and fumbling it between his fingers. 

“Love your pussy…” He growled and gripped my belly.

“I wanna see you.” I hissed and whined as my body started shaking in his arms, “I wanna see.. Your eyes.”

Dean chuckled and let me go. I flipped over and laid back with a smile on my face.

“These?” He asked as his eyes clouded over black as he fell over me and kissed my lips. His hands scooped my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He pushed his dick into me and thrusted deep. I whined out and grabbed his shoulders, as the tension in my body grew stronger. 

“Please Dean.” I pleaded with him. 

“I know… fuck baby.” Dean groaned as his head dropped down and grazed his lips over skin that was scorching hot. 

My legs gripped his back and my spine arched off the bed. I felt my inside flex then release as a surge of white hot heat and relief flooded my veins, my temples were pounding the same rhythm that my heart was as I struggled to catch my breath.

“De!” My hands searched his skin as he kept pushing and pulling faster and deeper than the previous ones. I pulled a hand from his back and lifted his chin; I leaned forward and  
kissed his lips. My eyes focused on his as his mouth fell open into a lazy ‘O’ and he inhaled sharply. I stared at his eyes, jet black. Glossy and faceted like some rare precious jewels. 

“Fuck, babe!” Dean groaned and pumped slowly into me.

Dean’s body went weak and collapsed on top of me. His head rested in the crook of my neck, his breath pushed hot against my skin as his hips shuddered against mine. His lips pressed kisses into my shoulder and neck before he lifted his head. 

“That what you were looking for?” Dean growled as he kissed me. 

“Yes. Yeah!” I said feeling my face flush and my eyes focused on him. He rested beside me and pulled me into him. His hands cradling my skin protectively as I moved to fit the shape of his body. I pulled his hand up to my lips and kissed him fingertips. I took a big inhale then slowly released the air trapped in my lungs to slow my mind and heart.

 

_‘Babe, baby, baby, I'm Gonna Leave you….’ Robert Plant crooned with light popping and hissing from the record, ‘I said baby, you know I'm gonna leave you…I'll leave you in the summertime.’_

The record filled the silence between us and made the space more comfortable. Dean kissed my shoulder as I relaxed into the bed. My eyes were heavy.

“I won’t let it get too bad.” Dean whispered as I let sleep take me away.

 

Dean woke with his heart beating erratically in his chest. He couldn't catch his breath and his hands were shaking. Her body was sleeping soundly in the bed next to him, warm and inviting. He knew that he should want to stay there with her but there was an overwhelming feeling that he needed out. He need to go as far away as he could. 

The mark on his arm was burning deeper, through the epidermis and down into the muscles. His body was aching and craving the violence as it once had before. Before Sam jabbed him repeatedly with purified blood and made him feel human again but he knew deep down that it had ingrained in him. Burrowed into his body and twisted with his soul.

With shaking hands and an unsteady mind, Dean grabbed his things. Pulling his clothing on in a hurry and grabbing the keys to the Impala. He could hear the words echoing in his head, ‘the river shall end at the source.’

Dean bolted to the garage, cranking the engine and hearing his baby purr loudly as he backed her out and hauled ass into the darkness.


End file.
